Lily
Lily is a Fuchsbau who appeared in . Appearances Living with a small family of other orphaned Wesen children, Lily was isolated from the wider Wesen community, to the point that she and her "brothers" were unaware that there were others like them. Lily, Peter, Big John, and Miguel chased after Wendy Henley, who was trying to escape from them, but she died after she fell down a steep hill by a road and hit her head against a short wall. Lily was devastated, but they were forced to hide in the woods when they heard a truck approaching. She asked what they were going to do next, and Peter said they'd find a new mother. Back at their makeshift home, Peter made Lily some tea to drink because she was sick with a bad cough. Peter told her to get some sleep, but she said that she couldn't because it was hard for her to breathe. Lily objected to Miguel's suggestion that she needed to see a doctor, because she thought she'd be sent back to a foster home. Peter then told her he and Big John would go get her medicine. She later went to the spice shop and introduced herself to Rosalee, telling her that she was Peter's sister and that she had given him medicine for her. Rosalee asked if she was at the store by herself, but she said her brother was there too, and Peter then put a chloroform rag on Rosalee's mouth as she was taken, with Lily urging them to be careful. When they arrived back to their home with Rosalee, she told Rosalee that she'd get to sleep next to her, not worrying about Rosalee's warning that there would be people looking for her. Rosalee was later served dinner, and she and Miguel were both very happy to see her eat some of the berries they gave her. As they got ready for bed, she showed Rosalee where she was going to sleep, and Big John asked Rosalee if she could tell them a story that had fighting in it, so she lulled them all to sleep with a story about Wesen and Grimms. In the process, Rosalee realized they didn't know what Wesen or Grimms were. Lily's coughing woke everyone up soon after Rosalee had run off, and they quickly ran to find that she'd fallen in one of the traps. Lily asked Rosalee why she ran off, but before she could say anything, Peter told her it was because she was a bad mother. Once she was pulled out of the trap, Peter told her that she had been warned about what happens to mothers who abandon their children; everyone but Lily then woged, but as Peter started walking towards Rosalee, growling, she replied that things had gone far enough and woged into a Fuchsbau, which got them to retract. The sight of Rosalee wogeing prompted Lily to conclude that Rosalee was her biological mother. Before Rosalee could try and explain things, Nick, Hank, and Monroe appeared and took the children into custody. At the precinct, Rosalee apologized that she couldn't be their mother and wished she could help them. Rosalee tried to talk to Lily directly and offered to send her letters and , but she glared back at her and said she never wanted to see her again and that she hated her, her eyes woged. She was then placed in a ward with the rest of her brothers. Images 503-promo.jpg 503-promo5.jpg 503-promo7.jpg 503-promo8.jpg 503-The kids.jpg 503-The kids ask Rosalee for a story.jpg 503-Lily hugs Rosalee.gif 503-Lily angry with Rosalee.png Trivia *Her name is a reference to from .